


The Sibling Saga

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: Military Buddie [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Buck was raised by his grandparents, Coincidences, Extended Families, F/F, F/M, Half-Siblings, Kiwi-Latex Allergies, M/M, Medical Conditions, Mentioned Buckley Parents, Multi, Promiscuous Michael Buckley, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: A glimpse at the various Buckley-Diaz Siblings.Some random scenes.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley & Original Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley & Bobby Nash, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Military Buddie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076627
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Sibling Saga

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings!
> 
> So... Yule gifts... will not be happening during Yule. This year has sucked out my want to write anything, so while I've got a couple of things to share, the others I had planned at the start of the month will show up eventually, just not now. 
> 
> -sigh- Sorry darlings. 
> 
> Anyways, in the endnotes, among my usual spiel, you'll find a poll for other Buckley siblings (or other Diaz siblings if you want drama, just add a quick note when you put them in). I've got three already planned, which I mention in the poll, but I'll give you a quick summary of their initial information.
> 
>   * William Shapiro, 32: He's 8 years older than Buck and 6 years younger than Maddie. Your first sight of him will probably be in _Visiting Family_ but in his introductory chapter, he's living in New York with his daughter Jaedin, working as Detective in the NYPD's Missing Persons Unit. He's the son of Mathilda Shapiro and Michael Buckley.
>   * Evangelynn Buckley, 17: She is 11 years younger than Buck. Currently a student at UCLA, you get to meet her in this chapter. She's the oldest child of Michael Buckley and his second wife, Laura.
>   * Ethan Buckley, 14: 14 years younger than Buck. Evie's younger brother.
> Enjoy~ Kael 


_“Nine-one-one, what’s your emergency?”_

\---

“Are you sure you don’t want some, Evie?” Lyran asked as he dug through the drawer of their small tea space for a fork.

“No, I’m good, Lyr. Besides, you’ve never tried half of the fruit in that container, so I’ll just eat what you don’t,” Evangelynn teased as she rolled over on her bed.

Lyran blew a raspberry at her before finally finding whatever fork he wanted. Grabbing his container of fruit from the countertop he flopped down next to her head. “So… I don’t even recognize some of these,” he muttered looking into the mix of fruit.

“I’ll tell you,” Evie assured him, just as the door to their suite opened and their third dormmate stepped inside with a pleased groan as she dropped her bag on the floor next to the door, saying nothing until she’d sprawled out face first on the carpet next to them. 

“I hate Professor Mars,” was her faceplanted comment.

Evie laughed, reaching out to pat her head. “There, there. Q, you’re the one who took the class, you have no one to blame but yourself.” A hand rose into Evie’s frame of view, a middle finger raised. “Love you too, Q.”

“What’s this one?” Lyran asked as he held the fork with a piece of green fruit speared on the end in Evie’s view.

“Honeydew melon,” Evie responded.

Queenie raised her head to squint at them, green eyes focusing on Lyran. “Dude, it’s crazy that you’ve never had _honeydew_ before, like what the hell did you eat?”

“Apples and oranges,” Lyran responded before popping the melon piece in his mouth. “And bananas.”

“Scurvy and potassium,” Queenie muttered before faceplanting into the carpet again.

Snorting, Evie jumped when another forkful of fruit was shoved in her face, another green fruit piece held aloft. “Kiwi.”

Queenie was rolling over to say something when she stopped moving, ending up on her side. “Lyr, are you alright?”

“Tingles,” Lyran replied, setting his fork into the container, and setting the container to the side. He got up, moving towards their mini fridge. He didn’t make it further than the edge of the carpet before he stopped moving and shuddered.

“Lyran?” Queenie said worriedly, both girls sitting up to look at him.

“Lyran!” Evie shouted when he stopped moving and collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut. The two young women rushed over, Evie turning him onto his back so she could see what was happening.

Hives had broken out on his face around his mouth, and he was almost bright red. She could _hear_ his breathing, the sound a wheezing that almost sounded like an accordion.

“Shit!” Queenie swore when she noticed what was happening. “He’s out, Evie. He had to use his EpiPen at Orientation, remember with the balloons.”

Fumbling for her phone Evie nodded sharply. “He was supposed to get a new one tomorrow,” she agreed as she opened the keypad and dialed. Frantically trying to remember what was necessary from her First Aid classes, she waited for the call to connect. “Queenie, bring me that pillow! We have to get his feet up.”

Queenie rushed back to Evie’s bed, throwing her both throw pillows from the head of it before coming back over. Evie put the phone on speaker as they hurried to get the pillows under his legs.

\---

Maddie hit the connect button on her latest call, opening a form and pulling up the most common responses. “Nine-one-one, what’s your emergency?”

“My friend is going into anaphylactic shock,” the young voice on the other end of the call explained hurriedly. “He doesn’t have an EpiPen right now.”

“Alright, I need you to take a deep breath,” Maddie coaxed as she started typing. “Where are you right now?”

“The fourth floor of Hedrick Hall at UCLA. Room four-nineteen.”

“Is there anyone else in the room?”

“Yes, our other roommate Queenie, and she can hear you, I’ve got it on speaker.”

“Alright, Queenie,” Maddie started, sending the call as urgent priority one. She watched the call go through to the 118 who were on their way back to the firehouse from somewhere close-by, noting idly as the GPS marker abruptly turned towards campus.

“Yes?” another young voice answered.

“I need you to go and find your RA or another attendant and let them know what is going on so they can let the EMTs in when they arrive, can you do that?”

“Yes, of course,” the second voice assured, and Maddie could faintly hear as she assured their friend before the rushing steps of her leaving the room.

“Alright, I’m going to need both of your names, so that the crew knows who to look for.”

“Lyran Michaels is the patient, and I’m Evangelynn Buckley.”

Maddie blinked in shock at the name, but honestly it didn’t really mean anything. Buckley wasn’t really a _common_ name, but it wasn’t uncommon either. Shrugging it off, she filled the information out.

“Okay, I need to know how he’s looking right now,” Maddie asked. “Is he still breathing?”

“Faintly,” Evangelynn answered. “It’s better than it was before, and I’ve got his feet up on two fat throw pillows from my bed.”

“Okay, good. That’s well done. The EMTs are on their way, Evangelynn. Only a few more minutes,” Maddie assured him. “Can you tell me what he’s allergic to?”

“As far as he’s aware, only latex.”

“Was he doing anything out of the ordinary today?” Maddie asked, adding in the information as a priority, since it would important that they didn’t use Latex gloves on the teen.

“Fruit… He had a piece of kiwi! I read somewhere that Kiwi can cause those with Latex allergies to have an attack,” Evangelynn babbled. “Why didn’t I think of that earlier?” she groaned.

Maddie hummed quietly, “It’s funny what slips our minds isn’t it? My brother has the same problem; he could tell you how many eyes a spider actually has but can’t remember how to start the dishwasher at his apartment.”

The sound of heavy footsteps was picked up through the phone and Maddie spoke, “Captain Nash?”

“Maddie,” Bobby answered. “We’ve got it from here.”

“Take good care of them,” Maddie remarked.

“Will do, Mads,” Bobby replied. His next remark was evidently directed at Evangelynn, “You can hang up now, we’ve got you.”

“He’ll be okay,” Maddie assured. “They’re the best in the business.”

“Okay,” Evangelynn agreed. “Thank you for your help, Maddie.”

“You’re welcome, kiddo,” Maddie told her before the call disconnected.

\---

They were on their way back from a small kitchen fire when Bobby abruptly sat up, listening to something coming in over the radio.

“Jenson, new call,” said Bobby into the headset. “We’re going to UCLA for a medical emergency. Hedrick Hall.”

“What do we have, Cap?” Hen asked as the sirens were turned on and they began hurrying to campus.

“One student, Lyran Michaels is in anaphylaxis. No latex,” Bobby replied.

“Got it!” Hen and Chim chimed together.

They pulled onto the street outside the building, the ladder truck coming to a stop and all of them rushing out. Hen and Chim rushed to the ambulance behind the truck, grabbing their medical bags as Eddie and Buck got the gurney down from the back.

Two young women were waiting out front, the younger one pacing back and forth and the older one attempting to calm her down.

“Thank god you’re here!” the younger woman exclaimed.

“Jane Rizzo,” the older woman introduced herself. “I’m the RA for the fourth floor. This is Lyran’s roommate Queenie Jones.”

“Pleased to meet you, what can you tell us?” Bobby asked as they led the way inside the building.

“Lyran just collapsed!” Queenie exclaimed, waving her hands a bit wildly. “He was eating fruit and then said his mouth was tingly and got up to get a drink, but he didn’t make it further than a few feet before he collapsed to the floor.” She tugged at one of her twists, pulling green hair through her fingers as the elevator doors opened. “He had to use his EpiPen at Orientation when some senior bumped into him with a bunch of balloons, and he was supposed to go and pick up his new one tomorrow morning.”

“Do you know what kind of fruit he was eating?” Buck asked as they piled inside the small room.

“He had a piece of honeydew and a little bit of kiwi,” Queenie answered. “At least that I saw.”

“That’ll be it,” Buck admitted. “Recent studies have found that kiwis and latex allergies are cross-allergens. He’d have chewed the seeds and it would have given him an oral allergy syndrome attack, but it’s not really common knowledge, because the amount of people who suffer under OAS is like three percent.”

“Thank you, Professor Buckley,” Hen teased, digging through her bag for a pair of non-latex gloves.

Queenie’s head snapped over at the words and she stared at him almost long enough to make him uncomfortable before the doors to the elevator opened and interrupted, drawing her attention away. “Right,” Queenie muttered to herself before stepping out. “This way.” She led the way down the halls until she came to an open doorway where a couple of people stood in the hall, worriedly peeking inside.

“Out of the way please,” Bobby requested, coming up to the room first. The other students scattered out of the way and Bobby entered the room.

First thing he saw was a Native American teen laid out on his back, his feet propped up on two sparkly blue pillows. Second, the remarkably familiar birthmark on the face of the redheaded girl sitting next to him, a phone at her side while she kept her fingers against his pulse.

“Captain Nash?”

He blinked at Maddie’s voice, and a small quirk of his lips took over his face. If only she could see what he was seeing.

“Maddie,” he greeted. “We’ve got it from here.”

“Take good care of them,” Maddie added.

Another smile, of course he was going to take care of them. He was apparently collecting Buckleys after all.

“Will do, Mads,” he told her before turning to the girl, resting a hand on her shoulder, “You can hang up now, we’ve got you.”

“He’ll be okay,” Maddie assured her as the others made their way inside. “They’re the best in the business.”

The girl took a deep breath before picking up her phone, “Okay. Thank you for your help, Maddie.”

“You’re welcome, kiddo,” Maddie replied before the call was ended.

“You did good, kiddo,” Bobby assured her as he helped her off the floor and over out of the way.

“I took a First Aid course in high school,” she told him haltingly. “I remembered that you’ve gotta get their feet up.” Her West Virginia accent thick as she kept her eyes on his team working on her friend.

“You probably saved his life,” Bobby told her as Hen gave Lyran a dose with one of the EpiPens from the ambulance. It took a moment, but he started to look better almost as soon as the shot began to kick in.

“I’m glad,” she told him, rubbing her arm. “Lyran is my best friend. I don’t know where I’d be without him.”

“You and Miss Jones can go with him to the hospital,” Bobby assured her, patting her shoulder gently as the rest of his team transferred Lyran to the gurney.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“He’s ready to—” Buck stopped in his tracks, blinking at the girl before a huffing sigh left him. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his turnout pants. His birthmark drew the eye as he raised that eyebrow, asking, “Michael Buckley?”

“Dad, yeah,” she sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Nice to meet you, Evan.” She shrugged and stuck her hands in her pockets. “I’m Evangelynn Buckley.”

“Evangelynn, huh?” Buck mused, his lips quirking. “Hmm, you’ll have to meet Maddie then.”

Bobby snorted in amusement and both Buckleys turned to look at him. He smirked slightly, “She already talked to Maddie, when she was on the phone with Dispatch.”

Evangelynn’s eyes widened near comically as Buck chuckled softly. “Buckley luck strikes again,” he commented before wrapping an arm around Evangelynn’s shoulders. “Come on, little sister, let’s get your friend checked out.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **  
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> **
> 
> [Poll~](https://forms.gle/K1CMs7LGYu46kq1S6)  
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
